Draco e Harry
by Serenety-MalukaChan
Summary: Primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de Hogwarts, muitos alunos novos, muitos conhecidos e muitas paixões à vista. Harry e Draco escolheram a mesma faculdade e o mesmo horário, será que isso é uma boa coisa, já que normalmente quase não se suportam? E agora?
1. Chamada

**Hogwasts...**

Hogwarts era uma faculdade de renome, nunca tivera problemas com estudo por isso não foi difícil entrar, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que deveria se esforçar a partir de agora para permanecer.

Ron...

Viu Ron se aproximando e reparou que além da altura não tinham muito em comum, mas descobriu seu melhor amigo nele.  
**  
****Uma cantora...**

Logo que passaram pela entrada da escola, deram de cara com uma multidão imensa de alunos em um círculo que cantavam e tocavam músicas de vários gêneros. E entre eles estava a cantora mais bonita que Harry já tinha visto na vida.

**Alguem conhecido...**

- Até aqui você me persegue, Potter? - falou com sarcasmo fitando o garoto ao seu lado.

**Muitas risadas...**

Harry havia gostado da risada do loiro, e escutá-la agora de novo era gostoso, deixava-o tão diferente, tão bonito... balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, não era nada, apenas uma brincadeira de sua mente que ficaria de castigo um mês inteiro pela piada sem graça...

**Algumas infantilidades...**

- Hei, não me dê ordem.  
- Cresça, Potter!  
Harry ficou de bico até os jogadores começarem a seguir para o campo para o segundo tempo.

**Uma comemoração...**

-Quer tomar algo para comemorar o gol que fizemos? Ou prefere continuar ai parado como um idiota?

**Algumas pessoas inesperadas...**

O que você tanto pensa?  
- Meus irmãos não deveriam estar aqui – Respondeu para o outro.  
- Porque? – Perguntou estranhando a cara do moreno.

**Uma comemoração adiada...**

E Ginny entrou, dando passagem para um loiro.  
- Pensei que tinha voltado para casa. – Disse Harry, não acreditando no que via.  
- Eu não vou para casa comemorar sozinho, não tem graça. – Disse Draco entrando no quarto e entregando uma caixa de chocolates ao doente. – Prazer senhor Potter.

**Um filme... Uma fome...**

- Vamos continuar a comemoração? - Draco perguntou com um sorriso de lado fazendo Harry corar de leve.  
- Que tal assistirmos um filme? Podemos alugar algo e assistir em casa - Harry podia jurar que vira um brilho passar pelos olhos do loiro quando este lhe sorriu predatoramente.

**E o que será que vai acontecer??????????????**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Título:** Draco e Harry  
**Autoras:** Serenety e MalukaChan  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Romance  
**Livro:** Harry Potter – Universo Alternativo  
**Sipnose: **Primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de Hogwarts, muitos alunos novos, muitos conhecidos e muitas paixões à vista. Harry e Draco escolheram a mesma faculdade e o mesmo horário, será que isso é uma boa coisa, já que normalmente quase não se suportam? E agora?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Draco e Harry**

**Capítulo 01**

Encostou-se na parede próximo a porta de entrada da faculdade. Hogwarts era uma faculdade de renome, nunca tivera problemas com estudo por isso não foi difícil entrar, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que deveria se esforçar a partir de agora para permanecer. Olhou em volta procurando seu irmão, Ron estava atrasado como sempre, fora complicado saber que tinha um irmão mais velho aos 14 anos quando começou a freqüentar a mesma escola que ele, ainda mais descobrir que ainda existiam dois outros, gêmeos, e uma mais nova, que não era irmã, mas era irmã de seu irmão. Balançou a cabeça, ainda não estava acostumado com esse fato e já estava com 18.

Viu Ron se aproximando e reparou que além da altura não tinham muito em comum, mas descobriu seu melhor amigo nele. Desde que se conheceram, apesar das estranhezas, nunca mais de desgrudaram, e quando decidiram a faculdade resolveram freqüentar a mesma para permanecerem juntos. Os gêmeos já haviam terminado e haviam aberto uma loja, e Ginny era uma graça, ainda estava na escola e apegara-se muito a ela.

- Hey, Harry... desculpa a demora, mano... o transito tava horrível e o motorista do bus tava morto... acho que uma lesma passou por nós umas dez vezes e rindo da nossa cara. - Ron falou apertando a mão de Harry e puxando-o para um curto abraço.

- Tudo bem Ron, eu cheguei antes do horário mesmo. - Respondeu abraçando irmão.

Logo os dois se afastaram e começar a falar como estava a família, que quase não viam, pois desde que passara em Hogwarts não tinha tido mais contato com os outros.

- E como vai a loja dos gêmeos? – Harry e Ron andavam pelo começo da entrada de Hogwarts.

- Aprontando muito com os outros. A ultima vez em que os vi acabei pisando em um brinquedo que fez meu pé ficar com um cheiro estranho. - Harry começou a rir, porque sabia que os dois nunca iriam deixar de ser crianças, e isso é que os deixava legais.

Mas logo que passaram pela entrada da escola deram de cara com uma multidão imensa de alunos em um circulo que cantavam e tocavam musicas de vários gêneros. E entre eles estava a cantora mais bonita que Harry já tinha visto na vida.

- Quem é a cantora? - Perguntou Harry para o irmão que também encarava com fascinação a garota.

- Não sei cara, mas que voz... - Ron olhava para a menina sentada no chão com um violão nos braços, dedilhando-os com carinho como se fossem vivos, e sua voz melodiosa. Não conseguia escutar mais nada, ver mais nada, só ela.

Quando a música terminou todos em volta começaram a bater palmas e viu a garota se levantar e sorrir a todos, seus olhos se cruzaram por um breve segundo, sentiu que não conseguiria mais esquecer, precisava saber quem era, de onde era. Já estava indo atrás quando sentiu braços lhe segurando e olhou com raiva para encontrar seu irmão com um sorriso sapeca.

- Então, aonde você ia mesmo? - E caiu na gargalhada ao ver o rosto de Ron assumindo um vermelho profundo.

- Não enche! - Ron disse livrando-se dos braços de Harry - Vamos logo, vou te mostrar a sua sala. - Ainda tentou dar uma última olhada na menina, mas ela já não estava mais lá. Suspirando seguiu reto pelo corredor murmurando consigo sem perceber Harry rindo às suas costas.

- Boa aula, e nos vemos no intervalo lá fora, beleza? - Ron se despediu ao deixar Harry na porta da sala.

Acenou para o irmão com a cabeça e entrou na sala, muitos alunos já estavam preparados e conversavam, muitos se conhecendo, outros apenas olhando para o nada. Sentou ao lado de uma garota muito bonita de cabelos castanhos, olhos escuros. Sorriu para ela e virou para frente abrindo o fichário. Puxou uma caneta do bolso e olhou para a esquerda e se deparou com olhos acinzentados. Eram azuis, mas pareciam pratas, não sabia que existiam olhos assim até que finalmente olhou para o rosto do jovem ao seu lado e bufou.

- Até aqui você me persegue, Potter? - falou com sarcasmo fitando o garoto ao seu lado. - Achei que estaria livre de você para sempre. Já não bastaram todos aqueles anos estudando na mesma escola, precisava estudar na mesma faculdade e na mesma sala?

- Como se eu soubesse que estaria aqui, Malfoy. Se soubesse provavelmente teria pedido outro horário. - Respondeu com raiva virando para frente e não viu o sorriso brotando nos lábios de seu colega.

Olhando para frente viu que muitos alunos já tinham se sentado nos seus lugares e percebeu que seu professor já estava na sala. Olhando-o percebeu que ele não parecia com nada como um professor convencional, era quase um gigante, barba longa e mal cuidada e suas roupas mesmo parecendo limpas já eram bem velhas, ele parecia mais um homem que trabalhava com construção do que com qualquer professor que já tenha visto.

Dando risada do novo professor acabou virando o rosto e se deparando com Malfoy também rindo. Seus olhos se cruzaram por apenas um segundo e ambos perceberam que pensavam a mesma coisa, mais suas risadas morreram quando o professor começou a falar.

- Bom dia, meus caros alunos. Deixe me apresentar, meu nome é Rubeo Hagrid, e serei seu professor de ortopedia nesse primeiro ano. – Enquanto falava, sua voz era grossa e dura, mais só em tirar seu casado derrubou tudo o que tinha sobre sua mesa. - Eu acho que não tenho mesmo jeito.

Enquanto muitos riam, outros começaram a ajudar o professor que olhou para todos divertido.

- Sou um desastre total! – Disse rindo – Podem deixar que minhas aulas sempre haverá muitas risadas, porque a vida não é só estudar e trabalhar, e sim se divertir.

E todos riram, porque ali com certeza estaria o professor mais legal que já tiveram na vida inteira.

Ao fim da aula, ninguém conseguia permanecer sério e não pareciam se importar muito com o trabalho que o professor já havia passado. Juntou o material e ao sair na porta esbarrou em alguém e foi pedir desculpas quando encontrou novamente aqueles olhos.

- Potter, isso é assedio.

Harry ficou vermelho e virou as costas para se deparar com a garota que cantara mais cedo.

- Oi! - ela disse sorrindo - Novo por aqui? - Harry concordou com a cabeça - eu também, me mudei para Londres esse ano e pedi transferência. Ah, meu nome é Hermione Granger. - esticou a mão com um sorriso.

- Harry Potter, prazer conhecê-la. - sorriu de volta apertando sua mão. - Você canta muito bem.

- Ah, você estava lá? E obrigada - ficou meio sem graça por um segundo e Harry pode ver o leve rosado em suas bochechas - hum, você estava com alguém lá, não era?

- Hum, sim, meu irmão. - sorriu - Logo ele deve aparecer para me mostrar a sala para minha próxima aula, se esperar um pouco apresento vocês dois e...

- Ah... Ah... Eu preciso ir - agora era obvio sua vergonha. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho que o de Ron quando ficava sem graça - eu, fica pra próxima...

Não teve tempo de falar nada antes da garota sair correndo pelo corredor com o violão nas costas e o material todo na mão. Balançou a cabeça confuso quando sentiu um cutucão nas costas.

- Assustando as garotas?

- Sai fora, Malfoy - disse irritado - eu não fiz nada.

- Claro que não Potter, se tivesse eu estaria certamente surpreso. - e riu do bico que Harry fez e notou o brilho nos olhos verdes.

Harry havia gostado da risada do loiro, e escutá-la agora de novo era bom, deixava-o tão diferente, tão bonito... Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, não era nada, apenas uma brincadeira de sua mente que ficaria de castigo um mês inteiro pela piada sem graça...

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Potter? - virou as costas respirando fundo. Nunca se sentira muito a vontade olhando fundo naqueles olhos verdes, brilhantes... Suspirou e sumiu nos corredores.

Ron puxou Harry pelo braço fazendo-o parar de encarar o local onde o loiro estivera.

- Vamos logo, você vai chegar atrasado, eu vou chegar atrasado, e nós não queremos isso não é? - se esperar resposta arrastou Harry pelos corredores até chegar em uma sala quieta e Ron suspirou - Não gostaria de estar no seu lugar, boa sorte mano, Severus é um professor meio... Enfim, cuide-se e tente não deixá-lo irritado com você, ele nunca mais esquecera e fará sua vida um inferno... - Acenou e correu pelo corredor, o sinal já havia tocado e ficaria muito atrasado.

Harry bateu na porta e entrou, ao notar os olhos do professor caírem em si sentiu que o irmão havia dado o recado meio tarde demais.

- Vejamos... Já tenho um aluno atrasado. E já que perdeu as instruções, vou apenas dar o aviso mais importante: Nunca chegue atrasado para minha aula. – E virando-se para a turma, disse - Esse é o único aviso que irei das para todos, e mais, se estiver atrasado não precisa nem se preocupar em vir, pois não vai entrar.

Harry vermelho de vergonha apenas se encaminhou para o fundo da sala, aonde se sentou na última carteira e começou a copiar a matéria do quando.

- Parece que nunca vai me deixar em paz. Nem aqui posso ter sossego? - Uma voz falou, e Harry percebeu que aquele dia Draco Malfoy não iria o deixar em paz e por força do destino percebeu que ele estava na sua frente.

- É hoje, com certeza é hoje que não vou ter paz. – Disse para si começando a anotar as explicações do professor.

Essa aula foi a pior, e olha que era só a segunda, porque ainda quando estava no começo receberam um trabalho gigantesco para o dia seguinte, mais para o dia ficar ainda pior, enquanto estava saindo o professor o chamou.

- Potter, apenas um aviso, se o seu atraso se repetir, considere-se reprovado na minha matéria.

Harry só queria um buraco, se jogar lá dentro e deixar o dia passar, mas sua sorte não era tão grande assim. Logo viu Ron chegando e foram para o pátio. A maioria das pessoas já estava do lado de fora comendo um lanche, conversando e aproveitando o descanso.

- Então, sobreviveu a aula do Severus, hein?

- Nunca mais posso chegar atrasado se não quiser repetir o curso inteiro. - falou irritado

- Ih, ficou marcado, sinto muito amigo, não queria estar no seu lugar. - e riu da maneira que Harry se jogou no chão e encostou-se à árvore logo atrás.

- Olha lá Ron, a Hermione - E apontou para uma menina tocando sentada na borda da fonte que ficava no meio do pátio. - porque não vai lá conversar com ela e me deixa em paz? - estava quase implorando por um momento de silêncio

- Hermione? Quando você descobriu o nome dela? Falou com ela? Harry Potter você não está a fim dela, está? - Ron jogou as perguntas em cima do irmão com tanta rapidez que Harry não tinha certeza de ter entendido todas, mas riu do mesmo jeito.

- Só vai lá falar com ela Ron, ela vai adorar te conhecer - abanou tentando fazer Ron ir embora - ela perguntou de você, vai lá e se apresenta.

- Perguntou? - seus olhos brilhavam. - Ok, mas o que eu falo?

- Ronald-Potter-Weasley-vá-agora - Harry sibilou e viu o irmão se afastando nervoso. Quando viu o garoto parado ao lado de Hermione que estava cantando, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça para trás.

- Então Potter, quando você decidiu estudar aqui?

- Eu-não-acredito - suspirou abrindo os olhos - o que você quer Malfoy, será que não dá pra me deixar em paz um pouco que seja?

- Hum, não, não dá. - sentou ao lado do moreno e sorriu - então, vai responder?

- Ah... - sentiu-se desconcertado com o loiro, suspirou - na escola Ron e eu resolvemos que estudaríamos sempre no mesmo lugar, quando ele saiu para fazer faculdade escolhemos Hogwarts, então quando foi minha vez vim para cá também.

- Pois é, nunca entendi direito essa história, sei que ele é seu irmão, mas como?

Harry riu fazendo o loiro olhá-lo de lado.

- Meu pai, ele era casado com a Molly, quando Ron tinha 1 ano eles se separaram e ele se casou com minha mãe, Ron tinha 2 anos quando nasci. - respondeu olhando para o irmão que conversava animadamente com Hermione, os dois levemente vermelhos.

- Certo, mas ele não é seu único irmão, não é?

- Na verdade não, tenho mais dois irmãos, são gêmeos, mais velhos também, eles tem uma loja de logros para festas, e várias outras coisas também.

- Ah sei, Weasley & Weasley, certo? Conheço...

Harry olhou direito para o loiro ao seu lado e notou que estavam em uma conversa realmente civilizada.

- Malfoy, porque você veio até aqui?

Viu um brilho nos olhos acinzentados, quando o sinal tocou Draco lhe piscou, levantou se saiu andando.

- Nos vemos na próxima aula Potter.

- Você não respondeu... - Harry gritou

- Eu sei - Draco falou sorrindo e sumiu na porta.

Harry sorriu e levantou-se. Talvez o dia não estivesse tão condenado assim.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A MalukaChan:** Hey pessoal, eu que estou fazendo o primeiro post, hehe, e também, eu que betei, se vocês acharem algum erro por aí é só avisar. Espero que gostem da história, a Sery e eu nos empenhamos bastante. **DEIXEM REVIEW!!** Não mandem sinal de fumaça, estamos experimentando alguns erros nesta comunicação XD – mtos bjus e até logo!


	3. Chapter 3

OI

OI...

Por favor não me matem...Eu sinceramente quero acabar essa fanfiction mais do que qualquer outra coisa...

Mais minha parceira sumiu

chorando

Simplismente não entra mais no msn, não envio nada para meu e-mail e não responde meus recados no ...

Sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu com ela...

Eu adora escrever com ela, e eramos até que boas colegas de pc...

Mais não sei...

Ela sumiu des do ano passado e nunca mais consegui falar com ela...

Se por um acaso alguem conseguir contato com ela por favor peça pera ela me responde para saber se ela ainda tem interrese na fic ou se eu posso continuar mesmo com outra pessoa...

Espero que entendão...

Desculpa mesmo...

Atenciosamente : Serenety...


End file.
